


I Fell for Your Magic, You Shed Light on My Sins

by HavocsEdge



Category: God of War (Video Games), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Felix is Faye, God of War AU, M/M, Minor Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sean is Kratos, Set post GoW, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocsEdge/pseuds/HavocsEdge
Summary: Sparta, the ruins of Greece where only ash and death live now, left in the wake of one man; Kratos. After Kratos ran from vestiges of his old home, he shed his bloody past and buried his sins.Kratos was locked away, instead becoming the man Felix grew to love. Sean. After mother passes, father and son complete their journey to the mountain's peak to spread his ashes. When everything calms, so do they, despite the ever perpetual Fimbulwinter.One day a knock sounds from Sean and Atreus' door, revealing a strange and foreign man bleeding, desperate for help. Sean knows there's more to him than meets the eye, but only time will unfold the mystery.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	I Fell for Your Magic, You Shed Light on My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any butchered korean in this fic as I'm using Google translate.
> 
> This is a fic I originally started a couple years ago under a different account (Cryinghavoc). I can't get into that account anymore but I, for some reason, was thinking of this again. So here we go 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy if anyone is even into this obscure shit lol also I'm sorry for the typos and general badness, this is unbetad and written on mobile but I hope you enjoy anyways :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this entire story was born from seeing fanart where Sean is Kratos a couple years ago, I can't find it anymore tho :/

"Who's bright idea was an ever lasting winter anyways? How about a Fimbulsummer? Hell, even a Fimbulautunm would be better than this!" A head exclaims from the spot on the table, a snickering young boy to his side who has long since abandoned the books before him in favor of no doubt entertainment. It's nearly impossible not to smile or laugh when Mimir spoke. Sean himself isn't surprised he could only endure for so long before cracking. The man in question rolls his shoulders, the well defined and nice muscles rolling with him. His form is tall, toned- and while Sean lacks the physical appearance of an immense God with bulging biceps, he certainly does not lack the Godly strength. 

"I don't know, I thought that's your job. So you tell me." Sean hums, smirking. He stokes the fire with one hand, kneeled before the flames which shine a low orange light on Sean's pale skin. Much paler before, he's noticed when he allows himself to think of it. It's hard to even broach the subject when it always leaves a sickening churn of his stomach. And while Sean doesn't believe he has earned any sort of relief to warrant the lightening of his sins, he finds a joy that grows in his heart eveytime he notices a slightly lighter shade or patch. 

"A rhetorical question, brother." Mimir tsks. 

"Perhaps you shouldn't ask questions you don't seek answers for." Suggests Sean, the ensuing giggles from Atreus butterflying that familiar warmth through his chest. Pale blue eyes like the Scandinavian ice and snow that surrounded them meets a familiar set and Sean can't but smile. It's easier to smile these days, when such heavy burdens feel lighter with time and the presence of a son who eased the weight without even knowing. 

"Mother said that, he said that you shouldn't ask something unless you're sure you want the answer." Atreus closes the book infront of him, clearly over even pretending to entertain them anymore. 

Sean's smile grows softer, not sad neccesarily but.. nostalgic. A little wistful. "He was always wise. And he's right, as he always was." Hums Sean, gazing into the fire. "Somethings are better left unanswered." 

"But that's dumb. Then you'll just be wondering about the truth for the rest of your life!" Atreus argues. 

"Sometimes the truth can leave you feeling worse than curiosity for the rest of your life." Sean warns while eyeing Atreus, the boy just hums but the tone tells Sean he's at least considering this new perspective. 

Looking back to the fire Sean pulls the metal from the hot flame and stands back to full height. What could be mistaken as logs spftly knocking together in the pit sounds afterwards, only Sean had watched the fire while rising. The logs stayed still. 

The sound comes again and Sean locates it as a knock on the door. It's faint, fainter than Sean would expect from a passerby in the middle of daylight let alone one right now, the night sky hanging a cold chill while the swirling snowstorm sealed the icy air. The muscles in his body tense upon instinct, hands tightening into fists while he glares down the wood. _"Father?"_ Atreus' quiet whisper makes Sean glance over only for a moment. 

"Grab your bow." Sean instructs, moving forward slowly incase the stranger tries to break through the door. The Leviathan ace hangs on the wall for the night and Sean flexes his fingers, the sound of whipping air alerting the magical pull of the axe before a familiar sturdy handle is gripped between his white knuckles. Sean advances on the door, the faint knock sounding again. The only other instance a stranger approached their home did not end so simply. Sean's hackles are raised in response, knowing it simply can't be Baldur yet anticipating the worst all the same. 

A slow creak sounds when the older man pulls the door open with his free hand, other gripping the axe in a defensive stance, ready to attack of necessary. The snow is swirling around wildly with the raging winter winds, so thick that Sean has to squint to see through the layer of it in the air. Once he focuses an outline of a man is easier to make out. 

Shaking, labored breathes cut out through the whipping wind, just barely audible to Sean's ears. There in the snow stands a man with crimson spattering his face, the dark liquid leaking from his left side where he holds tight. Blood slides between his fingers and stains the snow beneath him in heavy drops. He's not even so much standing as he is swaying and hunched over, holding an arm around his stomach while his body continues to sway precariously. He can't make out anything else from the man, too much darkness and snow obscuring them. 

He’s panting labored breaths a little harder now, and when he speaks Sean can barely hear him. ”Please… help me.” The mysterious man begs with a broken voice before he collapses into the snow at Sean's feet. 

“Father?” The boy asks from his side, looking at him with large and expectant eyes, questioning. He knows what the boy is asking, and if Sean had been a younger man- back in Sparta- he would’ve shut the door. Not his business. 

But that was Kratos. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, the God of War, he would’ve been the man to do such a heartless thing. And Sean? Sean was no longer that man. He was a father, a role model for his son. His son who watched with pleading blue eyes. 

“Prepare water, bandages.” Sean instructs with a gruff voice, leaning down to pick the large man up into his arms. It would usually be of ease, but the man’s appearance mistakes his true weight, and Sean can feel himself having to use some effort as he brings the stranger within the house, shutting the door with his foot. The man slowly and carefully sets the stranger upon his bed, taking a moment to pull apart the ripped remains of his clothes that are both red in color and blood so he can see the wound in his side. It’s deep, bleeding profusely. Sean cleans the wound with a wad of gauze, taking care to clean any speck of dirt or snow. The wound is not life threatening by any means, but it isn't pretty. A large cut- gash more like, from the center of the man's chest down to the left side where it was the deepest. 

Sean would be able to stitch it and bandage it, it would be up to the man's body and whatever higher power there night be for him to ensure the rest. But he has seen mortal men live through much worse. 

“Who is he, father?” Atreus asks as he cleans the blood from the man’s face, revealing his features. He's handsome with a strong stubbled jawline and muscular features. Though handsome, he was foreign, certainly- unfamiliar. Sean could tell from the color of his skin, no one had that shade in the snowy Scandinavian land, and his eyes were smaller, thinner, hair darker than he had yet to naturally see here. “He’s not from here.” Atreus comments, as if reading his father’s thoughts. The man shakes his head. 

“No, he is not.” Sean cleans his skin, searching for more wounds beyond the one on his side and finds none. 

"How did he get here?" Atreus asks again, as if Sean can answer. And before he can tell his son as much, Mimir interjects. 

“Well good thing you’ve got the most knowledgeable head in existence now, haven’t you? Gimme a look.” Mimir chimes in from his position on the table. Atreus rises and fetches him, holding him by the stranger so he could. “Interesting..” He hums, and by a stroke of luck the man begins to stir. Rich brown eyes, albeit groggy and glazed, are revealed when he opens them- widening at the sight of the decapitated head inches from his face. 

“ _ **Geuge meoli ya?**_ ” the slur is broken, his voice thick from exhaustion and confusion. He passes out promptly after uttering the unfamiliar words, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

“Huh, quite curious indeed. I haven’t heard that language in decades!” Mimir’s expression is shocked in a fascinated way, his tone reflecting the feeling. 

“Who is he?” Sean asks, looking to the head which turns to him. 

“I haven’t the faintest! Weird, right? But I do know that language was not Scandinavian, or anything close. Most definitely Asian to me. Though, I couldn’t narrow down the specifics, it all kind of blurs together after the time..” 

“ _A..shen?_ ” Atreus cocks his head in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. The head laughs a little. 

“Ay, laddie, Asian. I’d bet my body that our mysterious man here came from a land far away from here- Asia. If his features weren’t enough, the language proved it.” Mimir explains, Sean gazing down at the sleeping man with a curious glint in his eyes. 

“What did he say?” 

Mimir hums. “Something about a head, couldn’t quite make it out.” 

“Well, what do we do?” Atreus looks to his father this time. 

"Keep his wound clean, change the bandages regularly, try and have him drink when he awakes next." Sean replies, standing and carefully removing the stranger's weapon, though the blade falls out onto the ground as he pulls the sheath from his back. The sword is unlike anything Sean had ever seen before. Lifting it, it's a lighter feeling sword than Sean ever felt before. The blade is thin and, oddly, its only been sharpened on one side. At the end is a pommel, a thick metal ring with a metal and bejeweled serpent creature in the middle of it. The closer he looks, he realizes it has arms, legs, claws, even.. whiskers? Definetely not a serpent then. 

"A yedo sword!" Mimir exclaims in wonder as he eyes the sword Sean appraised in his white hands. "That's a specific blade to Asia, and an even more specific area- if I could just remember which one-" He curses, clearly frustrated with the knowledge rolling around in his head yet just out of reach. "I'll keep thinkin' about it, but that's a yedo sword, no doubt. Single edged, designed with a fancy pommel- tells me the man's strong, important in some way. Probably a warrior of some sort, maybe a ruler? That looks like rubies-" 

Atreus reaches out and touches the metal with reverence. " _Yedo._ " The creature sculpture is awesome, and it's got engravings along the handle. Maybe whatever language he was speaking before?" He whispers, eyes and voice full of awe while appraising the weapon. Sean keeps a sharp eye on his son and the sword, wary that the blade made me madic or harmful in some way. "So he's a warrior?" 

"Aye, unless he killed one an' stole it or somethin' along those lines-" 

Sean tenses, remembering that simply because he showed up near death on the door, didn't mean he could be trusted. "Step away from him, boy. And do not come close unless I am with you. Understand?" His tone leaves no room for argument as he took the yedo from Atreus and sheathed the sword with a smooth sound. 

Atreus looks at him with the look of disagreement, he recognizes it well. But the boy complies, stepping away. "Yes, sir." He agrees. 

Sean nods, moving to kneel infront of his son, holding his shoulders. "Good. Remember, you can trust no one until they prove otherwise." 

Atreus' expression softens and he nods. "No one besides you and myself." Like Sean always told him. 

Sean squeezed his shoulders lightly, a crack of a smile pulling at his lips. "Well, I see how it is." Cuts Mimir's voice with offense, mostly mock. 

Sean huffs one laugh. "And the head." 

"Damn right an' the head-" 

"And Brokk and Sindri, right?" Atreus asks. 

Sean nods. "And the Dwarves." 

"And Jörmungandr too?" Sean let's out a sigh of annoyance through his nose. 

"Yes." 

"And-" 

"Atreus-" He begins, but is cut off by an unfamiliar laugh that turns into a dry, rattling cough. Sean immediately stands, holding Atreus behind his taller body. The stranger coughs, raising up so he's seated and supporting himself with one arm. 

"Geogjeong hajima dachigehaji anh-eulge-" he begins, though is quickly stopped by the thickening furrow in Sean's brow. "Ah, sorry, my bad. English? English." He nods to himself then starts again. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Or him. Not even if I was able to do so." The stranger assures, low voice surprising Sean. It was a nice tone, deep and smooth, which Sean didn't understand why he was even noticing in the first place. He's looking at them, with soft brown eyes. "I owe you for saving me." 

"You are not saved yet." Sean cuts in, watching the man's gaze harden. "I only bandaged your wound, you may still die. You lost a lot of blood I suspect." His gaze softens like it was before and he lets out a laugh. 

"Don't worry, now that it's bandaged and that _thing _isn't chasing me-" Atreus quickly cuts him off.__

__"Thing? You were being chased?" The boy places the head down beside him on his own bed, looking to where the stranger lays in his father's._ _

__He nods. "It was huge, glowing with orange magic and fire. It wielded this gigantic pillar-"_ _

__"Dauði Kaupmaðr!" Atreus exclaims in recognition, brows furrowing. "Another one? But we killed the last one!"_ _

__"There will always be more, boy." Jack reminds the boy before he gets too frustrated, worried for a return of the sickness even though it hadn't come since their journey ended. He knows it's not good to worry about such things over the slightest upset in Atreus, but still worries that it lingers. He'd yet to broach the topic with him yet._ _

__"You- you _ **killed**_ one? Wow. Way to make me feel inferior." The stranger jokes with a laugh, seemingly impressed by this knowledge. _ _

__"Don't be. Me and my father are just... experienced." Atreus supplies, knowing very well he couldn't just say they were Gods and it was no big deal._ _

__"It appears you are a warrior, still." Sean finally interjected, wanting to know who this man was. "Who are you."_ _

__"How'd you know I was a warrior?" He inquires, surprised._ _

__"You've got a yedo sword, not ordinary farmer or villager walked around with that." Mimir comments, making the stranger let out a shocked yell and gasp. He hadn't even noticed the head whilst looking between Sean and Atreus, not until it spoke up._ _

__"Fucking God!- holy shit- the fucking head. Thought that was a fever dream. There's actually a talking decapitated head-" He grumbles and swears, clutching his chest. He takes a breath, eyeing the head for another moment then looking between the two, thankfully, fully attached men. "No one mentioned talking heads in Scandinavia."_ _

__Atreus can't help but chuckle from his spot. "Yeah, sorry about that. He's kind of a shock." He stiffles between some giggles, the stranger begins to smile and laugh lightly._ _

__"Well, sharp eyes you've got there. I didn't expect anyone over here to recognize it." He admits._ _

__"Well I know everything, brother!" Mimir boasts as smugly as possible, making Atreus roll his eyes and Sean interject- "Do not boast a lie." The stranger eyes Sean with his dark gaze, smirking in a way that makes Sean feel more conscious of his heartbeat, warm._ _

__"Ok, well, I know most things. I know that's a yedo an' I know you were speaking some sort of Asian language." Mimir intergoates a little, seeming to want answers like Sean._ _

__"Korean." He answers with a raised eyebrow. "Sharp eyes and sharp ears, for a detached head. Impressive. Some kind of magic you've got here." The man laughs._ _

__"So you're a warrior? Were you in an army?" Atreus says the word again with reverence and childlike wonder in his eyes._ _

__"Yes, I am and yes I was" He addresses Atreus first then looks to Sean. "My name is Mark." Mark introduces himself. "I'd bow, but I can't right now." He chuckles._ _

__"Bowing is not necessary." Sean replies, eyeing this so called warrior. He still feels distrust, he can't help it. "I am Sean." But since Mark has yet to show threat, Sean is forced to be polite. A role model for Atreus, he reminds himself._ _

__"I'm Atreus. And this is Mimir." Atreus introduces the other two. "Can I look at your- what is it again?"_ _

__"Yedo. Go for it, just be careful, it's sharp." Mark agrees, watching with a soft smile as the boy pulls the sword out and holds it, looking at it in awe, muttering about how awesome it is._ _

__"Why did you come here." Sean looks away from his son once he's sure the blade is not going to harm the boy in anyway, settling on Mark._ _

__"Sometimes you have to leave and start over, you know? I had nothing left in my home, so I decided to move on." He replies truthfully, looking Sean dead in the eyes. The genuine depth he finds there is quite shocking, not expecting this stranger to be so honest._ _

__Sean can understand the sentiment, all too well in fact. There was nothing left of his home, and he had fled, started over. But this only eased his suspicion slightly. "But _ **why?**_ Why come from so far away?" _ _

__"Father-" Atreus tries to interupt with a scolding tone, but Mark is quick to reply. But only after he straightens up, wincing and hissing softly. The gaze is challenging which sparks some anger inside of Sean immediately._ _

__"Why did **you** come from far away? You're not Scandinavian. **'Sean?'** Not the most Scandinavian name. Atreus, yes. You, no-" _ _

__" _You are in _ **my home**_._" Sean reminds with a hard tone and growl, deep from his body. His fists clench tight as his sides, a slow breath pulling through his nostrils to try and calm the little embers of fire that always lingered deep, deep below. Long ago Sean revealed in the fire, would burn himself alive to bring everyone with him. Now he tries to keep any traces of that wicked flame smothered, hidden and far from view. _ _

__Mark instantly deflates with a sharp inhale and shaky exhale, nodding. His eyes are no longer steeled, softened into a guilty look, something similar to what Atreus has worn many times. That's the only reason Sean soothes, that what he tells himself at least. "You're right. Please, forgive me, Sean. I have a temper."_ _

__"So does father-"_ _

__" **Boy.** " Sean growls. _ _

__"See?" Atreus smiles at Sean, making any and all lingering anger melt from him._ _

__"I have nothing left in Asia. No family. No home. So I left, decided to go wherever the map took me. I was shooting for either Scandanavia or Greece-" Sean bristles at the mention of Greece, fingers flexing in his fist. "I ended up here, figured out I was in Scandanvian from the runes I found on this stone. Then that gigantic fucking- daudi kaumbitch whatever comes out of nowhere and catches me with his claw. I got away, ran towards the fire smoke in the sky hoping to find somebody. I saw your door, came up to it, and well- you know what happens after that. That's the truth. Promise."_ _

__Sean watches for a long moment, uncrossing his arms. He still doesn'tfull believe Mark, or rather, he feels there's something missing, something Mark isn't saying. Sean decides that for as long as he allows Mark to stay, he's going to do his best to get the truth out. For now, it doesn't seem like a threatening matter though. So he rumbles in response, "Try not to move and talk so much. It's bad for your recovery." He turns to Atreus. "Boy, the water."_ _

__Mark smiles lightly. "You'll learn that's impossible with me. I could talk for hours on end." He says as Atreus comes to his side, holding out the cup of water for him. "Thank you." Mark says, drinking eagerly._ _

__"Great. An extra head." Sean rises to his feet, the half smile hidden as he turns from view, spurred on by Atreus' laugh giggles and Mimir's offended sputters._ _

__"Thank you two. Or, three. For saving me. You're right to distrust strangers, so thank you." Mark speaks geniuenly. Atreus smiles._ _

__"You're welcome." The boy says, the father just rumbling in response. "He kinda doesn't talk a lot at first." Atreus warns Mark. The stranger hums._ _

__"A man of few words. I understand. That means he doesn't waste his breathe on unnecessary things." The appraising way he says this certainly goes over Atreus' head, but not Sean, he's been around for too long not to notice._ _

__"You should sleep." He says from his knelt position by the flames, orange flickering off his white skin, again illuminating the shade which has dulled over time, some places more than others which left him a strange mix, an ombre all over from the pale snowy ( _ **ash**_ something chokes in him) to the natural pale of him. _ _

__"I don't think I can, I never really do. A bit too reststless most the time. But it's alright, don't mind me." Mark assures Sean._ _

__"Do you want some books?" Atreus asks with a sympathetic tone. Mark looks at him with a soft and sweet look, smiling._ _

__"You're a sweet boy. But unless it's written in Korean or English I won't understand it." Mark feels horrible seeing the way the boy deflates, wanting to do something nice for the stranger. "Unless you'd read them to me." He jokes, trying to lighten the mood._ _

__Atreus perks again and jumps to his feet. "I can do that! Then you won't have to just be bored all day-"_ _

__"Atreus-" Sean begins, feeling embarased for some reason by how kind and giving he is to Mark._ _

__"I'd like that, actually. If it's ok with you, Sean." Mark eyes him from across the room. Sean just nods with a rumble of agreement, breaking the way their eyes lock over the distance._ _

__"Here's one about Dauði Kaupmaðr, mother used to tell it to me all the time." Atreus comes back to sit on his bed, opening the book. Mark gives the boy who's too focused on the book a sad look at the mention of his mother. He'd noticed the absence of a third person, another parent. And now with the past tense, it's easy to piece together that the mother is no longer around. For good. The boy begins to read so Mark snaps out of thiught focusing on Atreus._ _

__"Now hold on a minute, is this written by that fat bloody-"_ _

__"No commentary unless it is relevant, head." Sean commands, stocking the fire._ _

__"..go on, lad." Mimir conceeds while Mark smiles._ _

Atreus reads tales to Mark the rest of the night which he is happy for, eager to learn about the land and it's lore. Sean doesn't speak much, content to observe Mark and watch over Atreus. The boy made a fast friend of Mark, but he did that with anybody he met, so it wasn't a shock to the father. But Sean finds he's statsified with the way Mark entertains Aterus curiosity and excitement towards the newcomer. His suspicion has dropped quite a bit, his guard no longer raised as high, but Sean still knows there are secrets lurking in the dark of Mark's past. He doesn't want those secrets to possibly threaten Atreus.

And despite what the man had said before, Mark passes out after leftover dinner Sean warmed for him, and the father doesn't mind having to sleep in the same bed as Atreus. It'a something he hadn't done much before, but its easier to keep the boy safe, close to Sean and with his eye on the child. And, if only to himself, Sean admits that the warm presecnce of his gentle son is a soothing constant that settles comfortably in his chest. So Sean sleeps, Atreus curled against his back and Mark asleep in Sean's bed

In the darkness of the night, hours later, gather and sin remain fast asleep. Even as a red glow gently emanates from their bodies, reflecting a new light. There, on Sean's bed, lays Mark. He's unmoving, breathing slowly, as if he were asleep still. But the sight of luminating crimson eyes trained on Sean's unconscious form prove that to be false. The red gleam remains for a few moments longer, before the light dissolves back into the cover of nighttime, and Mark's eyes have slid close again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think, I appreciate every kudo, comment, and bookmark. If you have any corrections for the Korean feel free to let me know and I'll change them with credit.
> 
> Title is from Run by Joji


End file.
